This invention relates to the design of a tuck folder box erection fixture. The purpose of the erection fixture is to reduce the amount of time necessary to erect a box and hold the box in place so the product can be easily loaded.
Prior art is to erect the box by hand or use a piece of expensive, bulky and complicated machinery. The manual box erection procedure is cumbersome, time consuming and tiring for the operator. The box erection machinery is prone to jams, equipment mis-alignment, and inability to handle variations in the corrugated material.
In the art today there is a need for an inexpensive fixture, with no moving parts, that will assist an operator to erect a tuck folder box quickly and efficiently without any jams due to material variances.